Théaltazar en vrac
by Klervia
Summary: Des scénarii de SunWings et un clavier qui me dérange, c'est parti pour mes premiers pas en Théaltazar !
1. Préface

Nyaaa ~

Je débute ici un recueil à la gloire de SunWings et du Théaltazar, les scénarii de la première au sujet du second me causant une atroce démangeaison au clavier !

Deux-trois trucs à préciser ici, histoire que je m'embête pas à répétiter à chaque parution:

Ce qui va suivre vaut pour TOUS les écrits de ce recueil !

Théo, Bob, Shin et Grunlek appartiennent respectivements à Fred, Bob, Seb et Krayn; l'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mayhar et les scénarii sont de la déesse SunWings. Seule la formulation et l'interprétation m'appartient !

Je tient à préciser que si un jour l'un de mes écrits gênent l'un des protagonistes ou la déesse citée ci-dessus, je les retirerais sur demande de leur part '-'  
(Je tient à rester correcte, voyez ?)

Ah, et puis...  
Copitez sans autorisation et je vous poursuivrait accompagnée de ma chère pelle par amour de la violence. Besoin de sang pour mes cheveux voyez-vous...  
Et sachez que je ne plaisante qu'à moitié 3

Cookies et bises baveuses sur les bajoues !  
(Sauf toi là-bas. Câlin compresseur !)


	2. She's a man

_Nyaa ~_

 _"Premier jour de cours. Bob, couvert de boue, doit s'habiller en uniforme de fille. Théo le rencontre et le drague ouvertement."_

 _Difficulté pour commencer !_  
 _J'ai eu du mal sur ce texte, notamment parce que je me suis aperçue que.. Ben j'ai jamais dragué ni été draguée, donc déjà c'est compliqué '-'_  
 _Donc je suis pas sûre que ça passe pour le "ouvertement", pardonnez-moi T-T_  
 _Je prie donc votre clémence et suis ouverte à toute critique o/_

 _ **EDIT:** **Triple crétine que je suis! Merci à SunWings de m'avoir corrigée, le scénario utilisé ici est en fait issu de Temtaranne...  
Je suis impardonnable, vous avez le droit de me priver de cookies ;-;  
Toutes mes excuses, je promet que ça ne se reproduira pas!**  
_

* * *

Le ciel d'un gris lumineux brûlait les yeux du lycéen. Ce première, se nommait Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, dont le nom à rallonge avait depuis toujours été remplacé par un "Bob" plus modeste. Aujourd'hui, jour de rentrée en première, il s'apprêtait à se mettre en chemin vers le lycée, uniforme impeccable. Et c'est ici que le cauchemar commença.

Ce ciel d'un gris perle, si pur, si ourlé amoureusement comme une couette d'enfant, épaisse couverture d'enfant dans laquelle on se sent blotti, en sécurité, cette atmosphère chaude qui appuyait cette sensation, il aurait dû la reconnaître. Il ne le fit que trop tard, faisant le lien avec les impacts légers qui laissaient des traces sombres sur le gris de son blazer. Il se mit à courir. Ah, si l'on pouvait courir entre les gouttes de pluie... Trempé, il traversa la cour du lycée. Glissant dans une flaque, il s'étala dans une de ses jumelles, entendit un craquement, et se redressa, dégouté. Journée de...  
Il entra dans le bâtiment.

Il avait bien sûr pensé à être en avance en cas d'un imprévu quelconque, mais se trouvait dans l'incapacité de pallier à celui-ci.

\- Oh. Bonjour.

Un professeur au bouc sombre se trouvait dans le hall, le toisant d'un regard étonné. Tandis que l'adolescent dépité tentait d'essorer maladroitement ses cheveux dégoulinants, le professeur lui proposa d'emprunter l'un des uniformes restant du lycée, de façon à éviter un rhume. Ainsi que des réflexions désobligeantes quant à la déchirure ornant son pantalon à un endroit où le bon goût eu souhaité qu'il n'y en eu point. L'adolescent acquiesça, et se retrouva à suivre le professeur dans une des salles où les uniformes restants stagnaient. Ses yeux tentèrent de s'échapper en dehors de ses orbites lorsqu'il les aperçut bien rangés, impeccables. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour se rhabiller convenablement. S'il avait été une demoiselle. Car il n'y avait en fait ici, que des uniformes à l'adorable jupe courte, au grand dam du jeune homme et pour le plus grand plaisir de son professeur qui s'excusa d'un air sadique (oui oui c'est possible) du fait que les uniformes s'accordants à son genre fussent tous, sans exception, en lavage.

C'est donc atterré que Bob retrouva ses amis, Grunlek von Krayn et Shinddha Kory. Ces derniers n'eurent aucun mal à le reconnaître, ayant déjà eu l'occasion de le voir en des vêtements féminins lors de gages qu'ils aimaient à se lancer. Se réfugiant dans un silence boudeur sous les quolibets de ses deux amis, Bob continua de se lamenter intérieurement sous les regards de sa nouvelle classe. Il faut dire qu'il avait belle allure, avec sa frêle carrure, son visage fin et ses cheveux bouclés qui donnaient désespérément envie d'y glisser les doigts afin d'éprouver leur douceur.  
Plongé dans ses pensées, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, il ne remarqua pas le nouveau venu qui vint s'appuyer sur la table à ses côtés, déposants ses affaires.

\- Bonjour toi !

Bob tourna la tête dans un mouvement de chevelure qui, de l'extérieur, donnait un effet très... Héroïne-type de shojo. C'est du moins le reflet qui lui parvint à travers l'œillade lancée par le nouveau venu.

\- Dis, tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici... Pourtant je me souviens des jolies filles d'habitude !

A sa décharge, Bob fut victime de ce qu'on appelle communément "un bug". Reconnaissants ce genre d'approche, ses amis furent victimes de ce même phénomène. Imperturbable, son voisin enchaîna:

\- Si tu veux, on pourrait aller boire un verre après les cours, histoire de faire connaissance. Je pourrais te présenter des gens si tu veux...

Le jeune homme se sentait horriblement gêné. Derrière lui, ses amis avaient repris leurs esprits et commentaient à voix basse:

\- On lui dit que c'est un mec ?  
\- Nan, laissons-les encore un peu... Je m'en voudrais de briser la magie de cette rencontre !

Et, désespérant de cette journée atroce, l'adolescent entreprit d'occuper ses pensées à une prière active pour que leur professeur arrive dans peu de temps, où que l'importun abandonne.

\- Tu es bien trop mignonne, te caches pas !

Sursautant, il tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que l'importun susdit était très près de son visage. Il se pétrifia, contemplant le garçon et sentant ses joues s'enflammer.  
Il faut dire que le visage à quelques centimètres du sien était plutôt séduisant.  
Des mèches noires ébouriffées par le tic d'une main y passant régulièrement tombaient sur des yeux au regard analytique, regard glacé aux prunelles chocolat. Un nez droit s'achevait sur un philtre creusé, comme une invitation au silence, au-dessus de lèvres qui semblaient un appel au baiser. Bob aurait juré être hétéro, et pourtant à ce moment précis sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge.  
La délivrance arriva sous la forme d'un certain professeur au bouc sombre qui se révéla être , leur professeur principal. Le cours commença, consistant en une présentation succincte de l'année. Cependant, le soulagement de Bob fut brusquement interrompu par une feuille glissa de son voisin jusqu'à lui. Sur cette feuille, d'une écriture nerveuse et serrée, un numéro de téléphone suivi d'un nom. Théo. Il le laissa se former sur sa langue venue frapper contre ses dents avant de reculer en laissant ses lèvres former un cercle. Théo...  
Il écrivit en retour, formant quelques mots de sa belle écriture toute en boucles élégantes et repoussa la feuille vers son voisin, l'air de rien. Au bout de quelques instants, la main de son voisin y inscrivit quelques mots et la repoussa de nouveau.  
Sur la feuille, les deux écritures se répondaient.

"C'est gentil pour le verre, mais vois-tu, je crains que tu ne te fourvoies à mon sujet... L'histoire est longue, mais je m'appelle Bob. Je suis un mec..."

"Je sais."

Il resta sous le coup un instant. La main revint, et écrivit à la suite:

"Alors ce verre, ce soir ?"

* * *

 _TOI! OUI, TOI!_  
 _*ôte le capslock*_

 _Envoie-moi une review. S'il te plaîîîîît, j'ai besoin de conseils ToT_  
 _Même un mot fera l'affaire!_

 _*Essaie de corrompre à coups de cookies*_


	3. Cinéma

_Nyaa ~_

 _Je suis de retour, avec cette fois un OS 100% certifié SunWings, juré! x'D  
J'ai cette fois décidé de les envoyr au cinéma...  
Encore désolée pour l'erreur de la dernière fois au passage x'D  
Au passage, merci Lulukaw, Lou Keehl, Xesileh, Kyo The Sheep, TwixTate, Guest, MayaLuna, Yumei Mizuki, Alxia14, Charybde Syla et... Guest ?  
Et puis encore merci à SunWings bien sûr !  
_

 _Vos reviews me font chaud au coeur, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'autant de monde apprécierait, ça m'intimide maintenant ! ^^'  
_

 _J'essaierais d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes cette fois encore !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'est avec regret que Théo avait délaissé son appart pour le cinéma où le traînait Bob. Hélas, il avait fini par accepter, son ami l'ayant harcelé (il n'y avait pas d'autres mots) pour qu'il vienne avec lui voir ce film. Quel film, il n'y avait même pas prêté attention, se contentant de lâcher un oui exaspéré et de se renseigner sur sa durée. Une heure et demie. Une heure et demie de pure torture dans l'obscurité, à quelques centimètres de l'homme qu'il aimait, et pour qui il ne pourrait sans doute jamais être autre chose qu'un ami, presque un frère. Atroce, douce torture. Il tendit son billet à l'entrée de la salle et rejoignit son bourreau qui s'ignorait. Il prit un malin plaisir à ébouriffer la longue tignasse de son ami malgré ses protestations. S'ensuivit une conversation banale, chacun prenant des nouvelles de l'autre. Leurs études et ennuis respectifs, entrecoupés des plaintes du jeune homme au long manteau écarlate ne cessant de pointer le manque de visites de la part de son compagnon. Compagnon qui s'excusait et promettait d'y remédier à l'avenir, songeant intérieurement que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, à ne pas risquer leur amitié pour ces sentiments sans reflets. Le film ne tarda pas à commencer et le volubile jeune homme fut réduit au silence, au grand soulagement de Théo qui craignait que, tout sujet épuisé, il ne se mette en devoir de parler de ses relations plus ou moins platoniques, plus ou moins réelles. Chassant ces pensées, il se concentra sur l'écran.

Il réussissait plutôt bien à oublier la présence de Bob à sa gauche, du moins jusqu'à environ la moitié du film, où il sentit une pression sur l'épaule et le bras qu'il avait négligemment laissé sur l'accoudoir. Baissant les yeux, il constata que l'étudiant s'était endormi contre son épaule et serrai son bras comme une peluche. Le souffle coupé, incapable de détourner le regard, Théo contempla le visage détendu près du sien. Il pouvait à présent voir chaque détail sous la lumière changeante de l'écran. Les cernes bleu violacés soulignaient les paupières closes, et quelques mèches ondulées couvraient en partie son visage, et il les écarta doucement afin de pouvoir l'admirer entièrement. Il profita de la douceur de ces cheveux, prolongea le contact une seconde, puis laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa mâchoire, son pouce passant sur les cernes, comme pour les effacer. Un mouvement de paupière le fit retirer sa main et reporter son regard sur le film, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de désirer ce contact. L'endormi s'étira, sa tête retombant sur la poitrine de Théo, qui n'osait plus bouger le moindre muscle. Il tentait de ralentir sa respiration, dans l'espoir de stopper ce cœur fou qui semblait désirer sortir de sa poitrine, battant contre ses côtes si fort que c'en était douloureux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait souhaiter que ce moment dure éternellement, ou si au contraire il devait supplier que cela cesse. Il resta ainsi, pétrifié, jusqu'à ce que le film ne se termine, et que les lumières s'allumant ne réveillent le cadet.

\- Ah ! Désolé, je me suis endormi !  
-Je vois ça ! grogna son oreiller improvisé. Tu me casses les pieds pour que je vienne, et finalement tu t'endors !

Bob fit une grimaçe contrite.

\- J'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment...  
Un air inquiet s'empara du visage de Théo. Désirant le rassurer, il ajouta:

\- J'ai passé la soirée avec une amie, tu sais ce que c'est !

Il se mordit la langue et pesta intérieurement. Il venait de s'apercevoir que sa phrase était plus que suggestive... Alors que sa soirée avait surtout consisté à boire, et pleurer sur l'épaule de l'amie susdite au sujet d'un certain ami et de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait révéler. Car pour lui, mieux valait de souffrir en silence près de celui qu'il aimait, plutôt que de risquer voir l'incompréhension et le rejet dans ses yeux... La source de son désespoir esquissa un sourire et changea de sujet avant qu'il ne puisse préciser sa pensée, et la discussion s'achemina vers des sujets moins douloureux, jusqu'à leur séparation.

Dos au mur d'une ruelle quelconque, Théo avait les paumes plaquées contre ses paupières. Un long cri inarticulé jaillit presque malgré lui d'entre ses lèvres. Sa main se crispait, à la recherche d'une chevelure bouclée où il aurait pu passer ses doigts.

Dans un bus aléatoire perdu sur une route, Bob retraçait pensivement le contour de sa mâchoire, la courbe de ses cernes, comme cherchant l'écho de la chaleur d'une main. Un soupir lui échappa, et il se recroquevilla, en proie aux sanglots.

* * *

 _Je carbure à vos reviews, même malade ça me donne envie de me démener, laissez un petit mot !_  
 _Cookies et câlins, je vous nem !_


	4. Musique

_Nyaa ~_

 _On se retrouve pour un texte qu'on pourrait situer à la suite de "Cinéma"... Vous avez été pas mal à être scandalisés par la fin de cet os, et même si ça me fait mal de vous avoir fait de la peine, c'est aussi assez valorisant de me dire que j'ai réussi à vous faire passer ma frustration sur ce genre de situations..._  
 _Pardonnez-moi x'D_

 _Je remercie mille fois Yumei Mizuki, Charybde Syla, Lisoas, Lou Keehl, Soleina, Kyo The Sheep, et Lulukaw, c'est un plaisir de vous servir ~  
_

 _Et je remercie encore SunWings-sama pour les idées qu'elle m'apporte ! *s'incline*_

 _Je vous nem o/_

La musique sur laquelle j'ai écrite (sensée réapparaître dans le texte, vous comprendrez ~)  
watch?v=yIlZxrC_uys (

 _Aruarian Dance de Nujabes)_

* * *

La musique était bien trop forte pour le pauvre Bob, qui prit le parti de trouver refuge dans le parc au pied de l'immeuble où se déroulait la soirée où l'avait traîné une amie, désirante de lui changer les idées et d'en chasser Théo Silverberg. Mais sa mélancolie refusait de se détacher de lui, ombre épaisse accrochée à ses épaules et qui pesait sur sa poitrine. Revoir l'objet de toutes ses pensées le rendait tout aussi heureux que déséspéré. Son sourire, ses expressions exubérantes, tout avait été balayé par une sorte de langueur silencieuse, maussade. Sa personne entière dégageait une impression de tristesse. Et encore, nul ne semblait voir sa maigreur aggravée, les cernes creusants son visage. Errant ainsi dans le parc, on aurait pu croire à quelque cadavre sorti de sa tombe pour hanter les mortels. Il se laissa tomber à l'ombre d'un arbre cachant la pleine lune. Dans ces quelques mètres carrés d'herbe humide, la nuit était plus noire et épaisse que nulle part ailleurs, et rien ne pouvait s'y discerner, comme si le vide lui-même s'était endormi là.

Il s'allongea, contemplant les trop rares étoiles. Lentement, ses oreilles se vidèrent du vacarme de la fête, et il pu percevoir une respiration provenant de quelques pas sur sa droite. Il bascula sur le flanc et tendit le bras, et effleura une chaleur incongrue dans l'herbe glacée. Cette chaleur se déroba, et un son d'herbe froissée lui parvint. Il se rapprocha en rampant, curieux. Arrivé juste à côté de l'être, car cela devait être puisque cela respirait, il lança une main légère afin d'effleurer et d'estimer ce que cela était. Sous ses doigts se devina bientôt une fermeture éclair et la texture d'une veste. Il la retira, et chuchota:

\- Hé, qui va là ?

La réponse brilla par son absence. Au bout de quelques minutes, torturé par la curiosité, le pyromane ravança la main. Remontant, il perçut un menton volontaire, une mâchoire carrée. Des lèvres fines d'où s'échappait un souffle lent. Endormi ?  
Il grimpa le long des pommettes, et un fil de plastique vint glisser le long de ses phalanges. Le suivant, il arriva à une oreille où était fiché un écouteur. Il récupéra ce dernier, dans l'espoir de faire réagir son propriétaire. Là encore, aucune réaction. De la musique s'élevait de l'oreillette. La crochetant du bout des doigts, il l'amena à lui et commença à écouter. À la fois douce et rythmée, il se perdit à l'écouter, fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit au bout d'un long moment, le silence ayant repris ses droits. Se rapprochant de l'oreille qui lui était disponible, il murmura doucement:

\- À qui appartiens-tu, petite oreille ?

Un ange passa. La respiration était maintenant plus grave et précipitée, et il était certain que son propriétaire était réveillé. Il se releva sur un coude et écarquilla les yeux, dans l'espoir de distinguer un visage. Pour toute réponse, la lumière d'un téléphone vint éclairer son visage, brûlant au passage sa rétine. Il poussa un petit cri et se renversa sur le dos. L'être, ayant sans doute vu son visage, tenta de se relever. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Bob fonça à l'aveuglette et déséquilibra l'autre, qui s'effondra sous lui. Il réouvrit prudemment les paupières, pour apercevoir l'autre.

Il n'avait pas meilleure mine. Ses cheveux retombaient piteusement, nullement agités par son tic habituel. Des cernes jumeaux à ceux du pyromane soulignaient ses yeux. Plus tendu encore que d'habitude, l'aura qu'il dégageait faisait passer loin toute personne sensée. Mais Bob n'était sans doute pas tout à fait sensé. Il resta pétrifié, allongé de tout son long sur Théo, remarquant au passage qu'il faisait brusquement très chaud, que le visage de son ami était très près et que ce dernier était plutôt rouge. Sans doute autant que lui, pour dire. Son cœur battait la chamade, et, avec une extrême lenteur, leurs visages se rapprochèrent au point que leurs lèvres se joignent. Les yeux clos, tendus, chacun s'attendait à ce que l'autre réagisse. Se relève. Rompe le baiser. Prenne un air profondément choqué.  
Rien.

Théo rompit le baiser, à regret, pour plonger son regard dans celui du pyromane. Il chercha des mots, mais une main sur sa bouche le dissuada de chercher à dire quoi que ce soit. Avec un sourire, il embrassa ces doigts qui le poussaient au silence, avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ces lèvres où éclosaient enfin un véritable sourire.

* * *

 _~(¤-¤)~ Écris une revieeeeeeew ~(¤-¤)~_

 _*Te cookite partout*_

 _PS: une citation est planquée dans ce texte. Celui qui la trouve aura mon admiration éternelle et une boîte de cookies :3  
(et p'être même un drabble/os de son choix, parce que j'aime être exploitée)  
Enjoy !_


	5. N8

_Nyaaaa ~_

 _Alors. Comment expliquer. Hm._

 _Hier soir, j'ai proposé un os à SunWings. Sur un des scénarii qu'elle avait sorti auparavant et qui reposent dans un document posé fièrement sur mon bureau. Entre 1 et 39, elle m'a demandé le numéro 8 (je précise qu'elle ne connaît pas le classement de ces scénarii).  
Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous lisiez, je m'expliquerais en fin de page x'D_

 _Merci à Lou Kheel, Soleina, Yumai Mizuki, Charybde Syla et Lulukaw, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews (me tapez paaaas T-T) mais vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir... Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu, et j'espère que celui-là... Ne vous donnera pas envie de fuir. x')_

 _Merci encore à SunWings-sama, dont je suis l'esclave éternelle (c'était SON idée! x'D)_

* * *

Une silhouette sur le sol en pierre d'un bâtiment abandonné à ciel ouvert, où plutôt complétement écroulé depuis des années, au fin fond d'une forêt du Cratère. L'odeur de peur, de sang, qui encombrait l'air.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. La douleur était atroce. Brûlante et acide, voilà ce qu'il aurait pu dire s'il avait présenté ce genre de situation en tant que MJ sadique. Ils avaient tenté de l'attraper, ils l'avaient raté. Il savait qu'ils le retrouveraient, et se vengeraient. C'était logique, il devait l'admettre. Mais il était si fatigué... Dommage que cette fois, ce ne fut plus un jeu. Froidement, il pensa que, s'il devait un jour décrire cette souffrance, il parlerait avait tout de la sensation du pulsement au fil des battements de son cœur. Puis son esprit prit toute la mesure de sa situation, et la panique l'emporta. Entendant quelque chose se rapprocher, Mahyar rampa, terrifié et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Incapable de se relever, cloué au sol par la terreur. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe. Il le fallait !

La porte de bois bancale et pourrie sur ses gonds s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une armure de paladin éclatante et une robe de mage écarlate. Les deux personnes discutaient d'un ton guilleret, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir qu'un homme couvert de bleus et d'égratignures rampait eu sol.

\- Tu vois Théo, je te l'avais dit, qu'en nous échappant il survivrait tout de même !

L'interpellé haussa les épaules et répliqua froidement:

\- Tu avais raison pour cette fois. Même s'il n'est pas dans un état super clean non plus.

Bob se pencha sur Mahyar, l'observant comme un enfant curieux observerait une limace se tordre sur du gros sel. Il posa la main sur une boursouflure sur la cuisse de l'homme, qui poussa un hurlement.

\- Ttt-tt-tt. Brûlure de poison, une plante nocive que tu aurais dû éviter.

Il esquissa un sourire dur et susurra:

\- Tu aurais également dû éviter de jouer avec nos vies.

Il se releva et laissa passer devant lui le sieur Silverberg.

\- Et pour les autres ?  
\- Le deal était: celui qui trouve cet enfoiré bute ledit enfoiré. Point.

À son tour, Théo se pencha sur l'homme gémissant de peur et de terreur. Il rechercha un mot à dire. L'image de son père passa dans son esprit, douloureuse. Les gens qu'il avait aimés, perdu, la souffrance accompagnant ses pas et celle aux côtés de ses amis. Leurs vies compliquées et dangereuses. Finalement, il ne put dire que dans une colère froide et d'une voix dénuée de sentiments:

\- Vous avez fait du mal à beaucoup de gens.

Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Allez vous faire foutre.

La foudre tomba du ciel clair sur le maître du jeu.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà voilà.  
Scénario n°8: Bob et Théo tuant Mahyar._

 _Si vous me cherchez, je suis en PLS sur ma nouvelle peluche panda ~_


	6. Vol de nuit

_Nyaaaa ~  
_

 _Me revoilà pour un nouvel os, cette fois sur le scénario "Bob en démon qui emmène Théo voler", avec la précision du fait que Bob contrôle son démon, merci. (Buh, c'pas drôle)  
_

 _Encore merci à_ _ _Lou Keehl, Charybde Syla, Lorinea, Lulukaw et Yumei Mizuki_ pour vos reviews, qui me donnent des ailes !  
Et bien sûr, merci à SunWings, dont je suis l'éternelle esclave *s'incline*_

Que cette lecture vous soit appréciable ~

* * *

Le ciel était couvert depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais la nuit tombante nimbait les nuages d'un voile mystique, éblouissant d'ombres mouvantes mordorées et bleutées. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon observait cette beauté. Plongé dans sa contemplation, il échappait ainsi à sa réflexion.  
Il passa pensivement sa main sur les quelques écailles qui parsemaient sa joue et tâta ses cornes, encore peu accoutumé à ces dernières. Ses ailes claquaient derrière lui dans le vent léger.

Depuis quelques mois désormais qu'il était ainsi, demi-démon à part entière, et il ne pouvait toujours pas s'y habituer. Comme à l'absence de la pression permanente de sa part démoniaque, qui enfin acceptée, avait libéré en lui une puissance nouvelle, sans pour autant affecter son esprit autant que lui et ses compagnons l'auraient craint. En fait, il se sentait parfaitement normal. Ce qui, comme l'avait souligné Grunlek, était logique quand on voyait le désir de destruction habituel du pyromage... Le groupe avait ainsi peu à peu accepté ce changement, à l'exception de Théo. Théo qui, après de longs temps à le fixer, avait finalement opté pour ne plus croiser le regard de Bob. La culpabilité de l'avoir laissé devenir cette chose se mêlait à la colère contre lui-même de se retrouver incapable de porter la main sur lui, ainsi qu'à sa frayeur de voir que, s'il avait changé physiquement, il restait celui qu'il aimait. Et autant il avait pu braver les interdits pour le demi-démon tant qu'ils étaient amis, autant désormais il se savait en contradiction avec tout ce qui avait pu lui être enseigné.  
Bob, ignorant ces pensées, lisait dégoût et peur dans les regards du paladin comme autant de poisons vicieux dans ses veines.

S'éloignant, le pyromage décida d'admirer le ciel de plus haut, et déploya ses ailes, prenant son envol. Il survola les environs, scrutant la forêt. Il repéra Grunlek, cuisinant attentivement ce qui devait être un arachnide tout caressant Eden. Un peu plus loin, Shin avait trouvé un pommier. Il chercha du regard Théo, voyant les nuages se teinter d'ombres. Il finit par le retrouver dans une clairière, ayant ôté son armure et passant ses nerfs sur un pauvre arbre.  
Dans la nuit tombante, la légère lumière irradiée par le paladin soulignait à la perfection son torse sculptural. Maudissant sa vision trop précise, il se laissa tomber à proximité, suffisamment loin pour passer inaperçu et se rapprocher silencieusement. De l'orée de l'espace dégagé, il observa longuement le paladin, sans se montrer.  
Ayant épuisé ses forces, ce dernier se laissa tomber assis, la lumière émanant de son corps nimbant les arbres alentours d'une clarté étrange. L'estomac du demi-démon se retourna, et il s'efforça malgré tout de retrouver une contenance, s'avançant dans l'espace libre.

\- Il t'a fait quelque chose, ce sapin ?

Théo tourna vers lui un regard impavide, puis vers le ciel. Balthazar fit de même. Ils restèrent là un long moment, dans un silence qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, n'était ni gêné ni pesant. Juste contemplatif de la beauté éphémère de la lune claire jouant avec les nuages, ballet silencieux et millénaire. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

\- Bob...  
\- Oui ?

Leurs yeux se frôlaient en s'évitant, et l'adepte de la Lumière remarqua que son ami s'était rapproché de son dos, au point qu'il puisse sentir le tissu de sa robe passer contre sa peau, morceau de tissu agité par le vent. Il brûlait de le saisir, pour enfin perdre tout ce qui lui avait semblé si important et qui, maintenant, lui semblait dérisoire.

\- Pour notre discussion avant... Avant...

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Avant quoi ? Avant qu'il ne "bascule" ? Avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent ?

\- Je voulais juste te dire que...

La peur de ce qui allait suivre déchirait le pyromage, qui posa une main sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Il ne voulait pas entendre son rejet, car, il le savait, ce ne pouvait être que cela. Ah ! Comme il avait pu en caresser l'espoir de cette idée, bien que sachant que cela flirtait avec les interdictions de l'Église ! Et comme il savait, maintenant, que ces sentiments outrepassaient ces limites, et que sa déclaration se devait d'essuyer un refus ! Il lui avait avoué ces trois mots qui le taraudaient, ce "je t'aime" qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et avait attendu, à court de phrases, lui, l'orateur, lui, le tombeur de ces dames, muet devant cet homme. La promesse de la réflexion de Théo, manifestement surpris et embarrassé, avait certes été que douloureuse car il se doutait que cela ne mènerait à rien, mais cela avait été bien plus supportable qu'un rejet...  
Et il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots qui le blesseraient au point qu'il ne saurait s'en relever.  
Retirant sa main, il murmura doucement:

\- Tu veux venir voler avec moi ?

Le paladin sorti de son immobilité pour hocher de la tête. Il se leva et se retourna, enlaçant le mage.  
Le serrant contre lui, Bob prit son envol d'un coup d'aile puissant. Contre son torse, il sentait le cœur de son compagnon cogner à grands coups contre ses côtes. Était-ce à cause de leur proximité ? Du vide sous leurs pieds ? Peu importe. La lune était à son tour spectatrice d'un bien étrange ballet, une valse lente d'un couple enlacé. Théo, le visage niché dans le cou de l'ailé n'osait regarder en dehors. Ses cheveux caressait le visage de Bob dont les pleurs salés et amers brillaient sous la pâleur de la déesse nocturne.  
Sentant une larme atterrir sur son épaule nue, le paladin releva la tête et aperçut ses jumelles s'enfuyant des yeux de l'homme. Sa détresse perça sa cuirasse, et, tout doucement, il s'empara de cette bouche qu'il aurait aimé revoir sourire. Comme avant. Sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes déstabilisa le demi-démon dont le vol gracieux fit une embardée semblable à celle que subissait son cœur. Le baiser interrompu, le mage bégaya, semblant perdu.

\- Je... Tu... Théo ?  
\- Je t'aime.

Des larmes de joie rejoignirent cette fois ses joues. Se dégageant une main, son amour essuya doucement ces traces salées, l'embrassant de nouveau. Appréciant le goût de ce baiser, il ne s'en détacha que pour murmurer à son tour

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

 _Reviewe-moi, s'il te plait *yeux de Bambi*_  
 _Et la team ours viendra te faire des câlins ~_

 _Cookies sur toi !_


	7. Saint-Valentin

_Nyaa-ha !_

 _Je suis de retour un peu plus en forme après un petit passage à vide, et vous envoie donc ce petit écrit ~_

 _Pardonnez-moi pour mon silence de... Seize jours. Aïe._  
 _Ca me met vraiment mal de n'avoir rien écrit pendant tout ce temps, mais j'ai vraiment un karma merdique en ce moment, et la fin d'année n'est pas là pour arranger ça...  
Bref, me revoilà avec ce texte. J'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais si je poste rien je vais pas réussir à dormir.  
_

 _J'aime pas Noël, alors puisque Sun me l'a demandé, voilà un truc sur une autre fête que je hais cordialement._

 _Merci à Yumei Mizuki, Lou Keehl, TwixTate, l'Iris Rouge, MlleLauChan, Lulukaw et Soleina pour vos reviews adorables TvT_  
 _Et puis offrandes de mikados à la déesse SunWings..._  
 _Me rétrograde pas Sun ! T-T_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

\- Vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare...

Le cœur de Théo se serra.

\- Dis pas de conneries Bob.

L'interpellé releva son visage couvert de larmes. Ses cheveux retombaient pitoyablement sur ses yeux cernés. Stupide. Tout cela était stupide. Il y avait réfléchi en long, en large, en travers, en insomniaque et était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était la seule solution. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, ils étaient trop différents. Leurs sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes.

\- Bordel, tu sais comme moi que ça pouvait pas marcher.

Les mains de son ami tremblaient. Il baissa la tête, tristement résigné.

\- Et puis... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Balthazar avait ajouté cela en rougissant, détournant le regard d'une façon si pudique qu'elle aurait pu faire rire le paladin en d'autres circonstances. Mais en cet instant précis, il n'y eut que son cœur pour s'autoriser un looping avant de redevenir lourd comme la pierre. Oui. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il en soit autrement ? Son regard erra sur le sol, tandis qu'il se contenait pour ne pas l'embrasser. Voler violemment ces lèvres. Oh, il en rêvait.

\- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Il sentit deux doigts saisir son menton et faire tourner son visage. Il n'opéra aucune résistance, et plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles humides mais déterminées du mage. Un tendre baiser vint se poser sur ses lèvres durant quelques secondes, puis le mage s'éloigna en murmurant.

\- À ton avis ?

Interloqué, Théo prit le visage de son aimé entre ses mains et réitéra le baiser, l'approfondissant doucement. Rapidement, la situation bascula, ce qui, à vrai dire, n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

Le soleil se leva sur les corps enlacés des deux aventuriers. L'adepte de la Lumière jouait distraitement avec les longs cheveux de son amant. Ce dernier souleva une paupière et esquissa un sourire, bientôt remplacé par une grimace.

\- Merde. Faut peut-être que je lui annonce que...

Théo haussa les épaules.

\- Tu lui as posé un lapin le soir de la St-Valentin mec. Je pense qu'elle a compris.

Un sentiment de honte passa sur la conscience du jeune homme.

* * *

 _Coucou toi ~  
_

 _Je carbure aux reviews et au pepsi, alors aide la pauvre petite chose que je suis à survivre à ces fêtes n'horribles *nyeux d'ourson en peluche*_

 _Et noyeux joël.  
Vous étouffez pas avec la buche bande de morfales._


	8. Sms coquins

_Nyaaa ~_

 _Un moment que je n'avais pas publié...  
C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je publie ce texte, n'étant pas tout à fait sûre de la manière dont je l'ai fait terminer. Ni du fait que le thème soit respecté. Enfin._

 _Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs !  
Merci à Yumei Mizuki, Lou Keehl, Ama3lle, Soleina, Lulukaw, Mr le Sheep qui passait par là, AëlDragon, Madpsychohatter, NightmareDragonFB et madame la Cousine de Sun-sama, vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et me motivent vraiment malgré le "petit" blocage dont j'ai été victime (plus d'un mois ! vous avez le droit de me priver de pepsi)_

 _Et toujours un grand merci à ma maman Sunwings 3  
Et à ma princesse de cristal, Yusseily, qui m'a également conforté dans mon écriture 3_

 _C'est avec un grand plaisir tout de même que je vous présente cet OS ~  
Dont le thème est "Bob et **Théo s'envoient des sms coquins** "  
Je vous préviens, mon expérience en ce domaine est inexistante, je ne sais donc absolument pas si cela est... correct ? xD_

* * *

Une atmosphère studieuse régnait dans la salle d'études, au grand désespoir de Théo. Ce dernier avait suivi ses amis dans la pièce à reculons, mais, étant le seul à avoir terminé son travail, il cherchait en vain une occupation pour passer le temps. Laissant son regard dériver au fil des tables de quatre et des étagères, comme de hauts écueils entre les îles noyées de livres. Ainsi, il repéra un couple d'amoureux se bécotant. Plus loin, quelques étagères formaient un coin d'ombre, et ces deux observations lui donnèrent une idée délicieuse. Se levant, il s'avança nonchalamment jusqu'à s'y glisser, à l'abri des regards. Il ne tarda pas à se laisser glisser au sol en dégainant son téléphone, dos à la table où ses amis continuaient d'étudier tranquillement.

Le portable de Bob vibra. Il ignora royalement ce dernier. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis l'appareil se permit de vrombir bruyamment une seconde fois. Le saisissant, passablement irrité, il s'occupa à le mettre en silencieux avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux messages. Théo.

"Bob, j'm'ennuie"  
"Dis, tu veux pas me rejoindre ?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis pianota.

"J'suis sensé bosser."

Quelques secondes, puis une réponse.

"C'est de la svt non ?"  
"Oui."  
"Avec un modèle grandeur nature ce serait peut-être plus simple...  
Et si tu venais réviser avec moi ?"

Vive comme l'éclair, une idée perverse se glissa dans ses pensées, aussitôt censurée.

"On est au lycée mec"  
"Je m'en fous"

Ses yeux grimpèrent au ciel. Lorsqu'il les rebaissa, un second message s'était affiché.

"Dépêche-toi de venir, sinon y'aura plus grand-chose à enlever."

Son regard glissa vers les étagères. Un tissu qu'il reconnut comme étant celui du t-shirt de Théo dépassait légèrement, puis disparu. Déglutir se fit un peu plus difficile.

"Si tu me rejoignais, on pourrait faire des choses..."

Beaucoup plus difficile.

"Ce serait bruyant. Pas discret."  
"Oh... On peut aussi faire fonctionner notre imagination"

Indécis, le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre. Par tous les dieux, comme cet homme pouvait le tenter, au-delà du raisonnable !

"Je commencerais par glisser mes lèvres le long des tiennes..."

Il les sentait presque. Son souffle se fit court tandis qu'il conservait les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

"Puis je retirerais ton t-shirt pour continuer à parcourir ton corps"

Un long silence s'installa, sans que rien ne le trouble. Il pianota rapidement:

"Et ensuite ?"

Silence qui s'éternisa.

"Je laisserais ma langue jouer autour de ton nombril, comme la dernière fois  
Pour t'entendre gémir mon nom alors que je n'ai pas encore commencé  
Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?"

Désormais écarlate, l'étudiant répondit.

"Je gémirai, comme la dernière fois  
Je glisserais mes mains sur tes épaules, te faisant basculer."

Il avala sa salive et continua:

"Je t'embrasserais, puis descendrais sur ton torse jusqu'à ta ceinture, que je déferais le plus silencieusement possible"

Malgré le fait qu'il avait débuté cela avec en tête une plaisanterie, Théo devait bien avouer qu'il se prenait au jeu, et qu'imaginer la scène, ici, alors qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire sur le moment, était terriblement... excitant.

"Je serais agréablement surpris...  
Je te supplierais d'aller plus loin, et"

Le message s'envoya, sans être terminé. L'esprit de Bob s'envola en mille suggestions plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, son imagination s'emballant. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant sorte de derrière les étagères, à sa suite, un Théo rhabillé s'avançant d'une démarche faussement nonchalante, à en juger par la tension de ses épaules, décelées par l'œil avisé de son amant. Il retourna les yeux vers sa feuille, observant du coin de l'œil son voisin. Son air frustré l'amusa grandement, et son sourire en coin fut rapidement repéré. Théo pianota un instant sur son téléphone, et un nouveau message s'afficha sur son écran.

"Tu ne me feras pas croire que là tu révise.  
Et si on allait continuer cette discussion... En tête-à-tête ?"

\- Bob ? Ça va ?

L'interpellé releva la tête, croisant le regard inquiet de Shin.

\- Tu es écarlate... Tu as de la fièvre ?

En effet, le lycéen avait très, très chaud. Et très envie de couper court à ses révisions.

\- Je... Peut-être. Je pense que je vais rentrer.

Bob se leva, aussitôt suivi de Théo.

\- Je te raccompagne, ce serait bête que tu fasses un malaise...

Les deux amants se levèrent précipitamment, empoignants sacs et vestes pour sortir d'un pas rapide. Leurs deux amis, restés sur place, s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu ~  
Un prochain texte ne saurait tarder...  
En attendant, review ? :3_


	9. Musique II

_Nyaaa ~_

 _Surprise ! Une suite à Musique... Remerciez pour cela Lorinea, ma charmante et divine bêta, qui avait pointé quelques incohérences... Cela nécessitait un second point de vue, et j'espère qu'elle en sera satisfaite, et que vous le serez aussi ^-^_

 _(Malgré le fait que je vous concocte du deux ex machina... Vous avez le droit de me frapper x-x)_

 _Bref. Je remercie Kalynea, Yumei Mizuki, Yusseily, Lulukaw, Lou Keelh et Scylla pour vos reviews soyeuses, ça me motive vraiment, et même si tout n'estpas toujours rose, vous m'aidez vraiment à garder le moral. Merci encore !_

 _Et bien sûr, je remercie encore Sunwings-sama pour son scénario, et Lorinea pour avoir lu et analysé mon texte avec une rare rigueur (une bêta en or que j'vous dit !)_

 _Bonne lecture à vous ~_

* * *

Le parc était calme, plongé dans une obscurité que Théo dépréciait ordinairement, mais qui ici calmait ses nerfs mis à mal par les lumières agressives qu'il venait de quitter. Il avait définitivement perdu Shin et Grunelk, qui l'avaient persuadé de venir dans ce coin paumé, dans une fête où il ne connaissait personne, à l'exception de quelques vieux "camarades" qu'il aurait préféré ne pas recroiser. Chose certaine, il se souviendrait de cette soirée. Le nez d'Elyren aussi. Ce sac à bière avait osé lancer quelques phrases bien senties sur l'un de ses amis, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Et s'il était une chose que l'étudiant ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on critiqua ses amis. Tout particulièrement Bob Lennon. C'était une jeune fille qui les avait séparés, qui comptait également au nombre de leurs rares amis. Hors de lui, Théo était sorti, se doutant que briser chacun des os de son opposant ne serait pas au goût de tous. Et il n'était même pas sûr que cela l'eut soulagé.  
Car la rage qui le tourmentait était plus dirigée contre lui-même qu'envers Elyren, il devait bien l'admettre. Et cette rage venait de son incapacité à démêler les sentiments qui le liaient au Lennon, qui se mouvaient de l'exaspération face à son babillage en toute circonstance à une passion sauvage qui lui tordait les entrailles. De ces sentiments il avait conclu une chose: il était amoureux, fou amoureux de son meilleur ami.  
La crainte de le perdre, de le voir s'enfuir, ou de l'imaginer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre le glaçait d'horreur. Être près de lui était un enfer où il lui semblait brûler.

Secouant la tête pour évacuer ces pensées, il avisa un espace de verdure plus sombre où nul ne pourrait venir le déranger. Cela devait d'ailleurs être le seul endroit du parc où la lumière ne glissait aucun rayon, un lieu idéal où s'asseoir, à l'abri de possibles représailles de la part des camarades susdits. Il se laissa glisser au sol, et ses paupières se fermèrent malgré lui, l'abandonnant peu à peu aux bras de Morphée.

\- Morphée, dieu du sommeil, mais aussi des rêves prophétiques.

La voix de Bob lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Une grande salle sans contours, comme ne peuvent l'être que les lieux dans les rêves. Une salle de classe. Et, sur la chaise à ses côtés, son ami qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois.

\- Prophétiques de mes deux. Tu ne feras pas croire que quelqu'un me fera un jour retourner dans la classe de grec.

Oui, le dernier cours de grec qu'il ait eu à supporter. Un cours sur la mythologie, pour bien finir. Pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait passé l'heure à plaisanter avec son voisin, jusqu'à ce qu'on en arrive aux dieux régissant le sommeil. Son regard s'était alors troublé, lourd d'aventures nocturnes. Durant cette dernière heure, il avait pensé à ces rêves innommables qui le faisait rougir. Et se retrouver, en ce lieu onirique, avec l'homme qu'il aimait, était sans aucun doute à rattacher à ces étranges fragments épars le laissant, au réveil, en sueur et tremblant, d'une joie coupable.  
Rapprochant sa chaise, il effleura le visage de son aimé, qui apposa son front contre le sien. Leurs respirations se mêlaient, douce torture pour le rêveur. Encore à demi-conscient et maîtrisant plus ou moins son rêve, il se refusait à l'embrasser, comme une des lignes qu'il ne pouvait franchir consciemment, de peur de perdre pied. Ses doigts effleurèrent la jugulaire palpitante de son vis-à-vis, preuve que son cœur n'était pas le seul à s'emballer.  
Son ami, ou du moins la vision que lui offrait son rêve, ne semblait pas de cet avis. Une main curieuse effleura son torse, se retira suite à un bruit dans le couloir. Ils restèrent immobiles quelque minutes, immobiles, Théo luttant pour ne pas bouger, ne pas laisser le rêve lui échapper une fois de plus. Tremblant de ne pouvoir regarder son meilleur ami, le réel, dans les yeux s'il cédait alors que la vision onirique était encore sous son contrôle. Semblant prendre plaisir à jouer de cette immobilité maintenue à grand-peine, le rêve caressa ses lèvres, ses pommettes, puis attrapa l'oreillette et la lui ôta.  
L'oreillette ? Il fronça les sourcils, s'éveillant peu à peu. Allongé dans le parc, une oreillette en moins. L'obscurité qui l'entourait camouflait tout autour de lui, pourtant, à travers de la musique, il capta un son. Une autre respiration que la sienne. Le sang se glaça dans ses veines pour devenir torrent de lave agité par les battements de son cœur lorsqu'à la fin du morceau, une voix murmura à son oreille.

L'oreillette ? Il fronça les sourcils, s'éveillant peu à peu. Allongé dans le parc, une oreillette en moins. L'obscurité qui l'entourait camouflait tout autour de lui, pourtant, à travers de la musique, il capta un son. Une autre respiration que la sienne. Le sang se glaça dans ses veines pour devenir torrent de lave agité par es battements de son coeur lorsqu'à la fin du morceau, une voix murmura à son oreille.

\- A qui appartiens-tu, petite oreille ?

Il resta un moment immobile. Rêvait-il encore ? Restant étrangement calme dans sa panique, il pesa les chances qu'il ai réellement entendu cette voix. Il activa la lumière de son téléphone, le cœur tremblant, et eu un sursaut en découvrant le visage de Bob. Bien réel. Ébloui, ce dernier bascula en arrière. Incapable de réfléchir davantage, Théo se releva maladroitement, s'enfuir lui semblant là la meilleure option. Il sentit quelque chose le percuter, et tomba à la renverse, piégé sous son acolyte.

Ce visage, si proche du sien, était rongé par la fatigue. Non pas la fatigue des lendemains de fête comme il avait pu le croire en le croisant auparavant, mais une lassitude plus pernicieuse, celle que l'on ressent dans une solitude extrême. Plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumer, ses traits étaient creusés, et deux poches sombres soulignaient ses deux prunelles autrefois pleines de vie, qui le fixait, surprises d'être si proches. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et pu voir celle de son acolyte en faire autant, comme en un miroir étrange. Avec hésitation, sans que l'un deux n'engage vraiment la chose, ils se rapprochèrent, lentement, guettant l'horreur dans le regard qui leur faisait face, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèves se scellent en un baiser. Maladroit et timide. Doucement, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, assurant ce baiser qui semblait de moins en moins accidentel. Théo relâcha ces lèvres, cherchant des mots, des excuses, n'importe quoi. Mais la main de Bob, se posant sur sa bouche, le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit. Il le regarda dans les yeux, et n'y vit pas une once de dégoût ou de rejet. Juste tant d'amour que son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser.  
Leur baiser reprit à l'abri de la lune, se mêlant de soupirs qui auraient pu la faire rougir.

À une fenêtre de l'immeuble surplombant le parc, précisément celle où, sur le tapis, demeurait quelques gouttes de sang provenant du nez d'Elyren, une paire de jumelles à infrarouge se détourna brusquement.

\- Les filles ? Je crois que c'est bon...

Les joues écarlates, Klervia se tourna vers Lorinea et Sunwings. Ravie que leur plan ai si bien fonctionné malgré quelques imprévus, comme le départ bien trop brusque de Théo du lieu de rencontre qu'elles avaient prévu pour les deux compagnons. Enfin, au moins ces deux-là pourraient cesser de se tourner autours avec de vaines précautions, comme ils le faisaient depuis des mois, s'autodétruisant l'un l'autre sans paraître en prendre conscience... Leur mission était réussie, quand bien même leur plan était un échec. Comme si le destin avait décidé de les réunir.

* * *

 _Une review ou la vie ! *krev*  
Allez, juste un mot ! '^'_


	10. Un simple manque de flotte

_Nyahaaa ~_

 _Avant tout... C'EST DE LA FAUTE A SUN-SAMA ! C'est son scénario, j'ai juste écris dessus... (- Ouais mais t'en a rajouté... - J'avoue, mais chut. On va se faire étriper...)_

 _ça faisait un bout que je n'avais pas été aussi productive, mais je suis ravie de reprendre le rythme de mes débuts :3  
Un jour j'expliquerais peut-être le pourquoi du comment... Bref !_

 _Pleins de poutous tout plein à Rain (je me répète petite pluie, on ne plaisante JAMAIS avec le théaltazar :3), Yumei Mizuki (toi qui aime le fluff, tu va me haïr x'D), Charybde Syla, Alkeim, Lorinea (je maintiens meilleure bêta du monde, et tes questions font totalement sens ! Tu m'aide à corriger mes erreurs, coeur sur toi :3)_

 _Et puis merci à ma maman Sun-sama, qui m'offre l'arme ultime pour briser vos coeurs tout secs, à savoir ce scénar...  
Théo dans le coma et Bob à son chevet... x3  
Comment ça j'ai fait en sorte que le titre vous tienne éloigné, au premier abord, de la situation principale ? Maipadutou. (- Si, complétement. Haïssez-moi :3)  
_

 _*fuis*_

* * *

\- Bob ? C'est ton tour.

Bob ouvrit les yeux, sortant d'un sommeil torturé. Sans un mot, il s'extirpa de sa couverture, laissant la place encore chaude à Shin, pour se rapprocher du feu. Dos au foyer, il laissa son regard dériver au loin. Dans son dos, la falaise abrupte s'élançait vers le ciel, courbe élégante dans la distance, mais qui d'ici présentait sa face déchiquetée d'angles pierreux d'où descendait un fil d'argent, mince ruisseau glacé. Devant lui s'étendait le désert. Vide jusqu'à l'horizon. Désespérément vide.  
Son regard se porta sur le campement. Ses compagnons endormis. L'absence d'Eden, qui n'avait pas accepté de poser ne serait-ce qu'une patte dans cet enfer. Celle de Lumière, mort quelques jours plus tôt. Brave bête... Le désert avait eu raison de lui. Finalement, son regard heurta l'armure paladine qui se refroidissait lentement après la brûlure cuisante des jours. Soupirant, il s'approcha auprès de son possesseur, l'observant.  
Son visage était détendu, apaisé. Curieusement, il fallait cela pour qu'il remarque combien, d'ordinaire, il paraissait tendu, comme constamment furieux. Son cœur se serra. Quel fardeau portait cet homme de foi ?  
Une étrange vulnérabilité volait ce visage, malgré la musculature de son corps puissant. Non qu'il l'ait reluqué n'est-ce pas, simplement qu'à vivre avec des personnes, à parfois les soigner de blessures plus ou moins graves à des endroits plus ou moins bien placés, il avait fini par connaître la stature de ses compagnons. Il effleura son front, rassuré de ne plus le sentir brûlant de la fièvre. Paladin obstiné de ses deux, qui avait à tout prix voulu garder son armure malgré la chaleur écrasante, quitte à en payer le prix. Déshydratation sévère, il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner. Malgré le fait qu'il agisse en surhomme, bravant la mort sans sourciller, c'était un simple manque de flotte qui avait failli l'emporter. Quel crétin.  
Cette source était un cadeau des dieux. Sans elle, ils seraient morts les uns après les autres.  
Mais malgré l'eau qu'ils avaient fait glisser entre les lèvres du paladin, il ne s'était pas réveillé. Pas encore. Plongé dans un coma d'où il ne semblait pouvoir sortir.

\- Salut Théo... Ça fait sept jours que tu dors.

Il chercha ses mots. Ça ne lui était pas habituel, mais il devait bien avouer que la situation n'avait rien d'ordinaire... Mais depuis quand vivaient-ils des choses ordinaires ? Il se décida finalement et se lança dans un monologue, gardant l'espoir de faire réagir le paladin. De le voir s'éveiller, quand bien mêm, ce serait pour lui en coller une en lui intimant de la fermer. Oui, il aurait adoré ça. Revoir ses yeux briller d'une lueur glacée, inquisitrice, sa mâchoire crispée, ses sourcils froncés redonnant son âge à ce visage... Il ressemblait à un petit garçon comme cela, son bandeau ayant glissé et laissant les mèches corbeau entourer ce visage amaigri. Ses cils -comment avait-il pu ne jamais s'apercevoir de leur longueur ?- effleuraient le terme de ses cernes. Il releva une mèche, examina une petite cicatrice d'un air absent, retrouvant le silence. Finalement, d'une voix brisée, il murmura quelques paroles, laissant tomber le masque d'homme énergique en toute circonstance pour redevenir, le temps de quelques phrases, un ami inquiet.

\- Hey, dis... Faut pas que tu tardes à te réveiller... On ne sait pas combien de temps on va tenir. On aurait peut-être même déjà dû repartir, essayer de sortir d'ici... Mais essayer de s'éloigner d'ici à pied avec un homme inconscient à traîner, en plus des réserves d'eau, c'est du suicide.

Il se gratta la gorge.

\- Demain, je vais essayer de convaincre Grunlek et Shin de partir. Je resterais avec toi, je suis celui qui a le plus de connaissances médicales... Qu'ils aillent chercher des chevaux. De la nourriture. Peut-être même de quoi te ramener si tu ne t'es pas encore réveillé à leur retour. C'est sans doute pas une bonne idée, je sais. Quand ils reviendront, peut-être qu'il n'y aura plus rien à sauver. Mais c'est la seule chose à faire, hein ? Et puis normalement, c'est à toi de m'empêcher de mettre en place des plans foireux.

Mais Théo ne répondait pas, et ce silence était seulement démenti par le bruit de l'eau ruisselant.

\- Ouais, c'est à toi de m'empêcher de faire des conneries, de veiller sur moi comme l'ange le moins angélique qu'il puisse avoir. A faire attention que je crâme pas tout, que je laisse pas la place à l'autre enfoiré. Tu t'en souviens de lui ? Tu t'en souviens qu'il faut que tu le butes s'il prend ma place ? Et si là je le laissais faire et qu'il tuait tout le monde, tu te réveillerais juste pour ça ? Juste pour tuer ? Pour demander comment je veux mourir ?!

Il avait l'impression de s'égosiller, pourtant il ne prononçait ces mots qu'à mi-voix, sans troubler le repos des autres et s'adressant uniquement à l'inconscient.

\- Et ton dieu, ta putain de Lumière, quand est-ce qu'elle se ramène pour nous sauver ? Parce que c'est pas ton armure, qui a failli causer ta mort, ou ton canasson crevé, qui vont nous sauver les miches ! Toi qui répétait que 'n'était pas Euthanasie ta déesse, et ben qu'elle nous le prouve hein ! Pour une fois, ils pourraient nous aider ces putains de dieux, plutôt que de nous enfoncer avec des destins qui partent en vrille !

C'était lui là, qui partait en vrille. Le silence lui revint, sa colère épuisée. Il laissa ses épaules choir. Un frémissement de paupière de la part du paladin, invisible pour silence revint. Sans plus rien pour le troubler.

Sur la falaise, l'eau avait cessé de couler.

* * *

 _*un petit mémo est tombé dans sa fuite éperdue*_

 _Une review, même si c'est pour me tuer, ça fait plaisir :3_

 _Edit: Pardonnez-moi pour la mise en page précédente, il manquait un petit bout... ff à été méchant :')_


End file.
